A Mystery Dying to be Solved
by AlexaDreamer1212
Summary: The disappearance of the Percy Jackson is a mystery that nobody wants to talk about. When his sister is determined to figure out what happened to her brother, what exactly will she find out about what really happened. She finds out something no one knows. This could potentially save them, or it could kill them.


**Hello everyone and thanks for clicking on my story! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other book in the series or the Hoo series. They all belong to Rick Roidan. Without further ado here is my story!**

Chapter 1

Discovery at the Creepy Attic

I hopped up onto the ladder that took me up to the attic. I wanted to learn something that everyone wants to keep a secret, what really happened to Percy Jackson. He is a hero, monster slayer, the most loyal person you'll meet, and an all-around good guy. That's all they tell me though. They don't tell me why he left camp, or how he somehow escaped the gods' eyes. I wanted to know about my brother, whether I had to get it by force or not.

I walked up the stairs and I looked around the place, I've heard all about the attic and how it held the cursed girl with the gift to give prophecies. Rachel now holds that title. I know that my brother and Rachel have a past, but she won't ever tell me. Nobody will tell me anything personal about him.

I look left where a whole bookshelf full of items sit. There's a whole bunch of items that were stolen or won from fights from monsters and immortals. I look through the whole shelf when I come to a section of the bookshelf that is sectioned off from the other items. They all read Percy Jackson and sometimes Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I look at the list of things my brother got and I'm shocked. I'm confused as why Annabeth is there with Percy on the tags. I guess she went on quests a lot with him. Again, I don't know about him because they won't tell me anything. The furthest I've got with the whole camp is that they were trying to forget because it's for the best.

I can tell that some don't agree though. Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Katie Gardner, Travis and Conner Stoll, and surprisingly Chiron and Mr. D don't agree with keeping it all hush – hush. I look at all that he has accomplished. Then I see a tag that doesn't have anything with it. _Found and retrieved the Golden Fleece – Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Tyson, and Clarisse_. Oh, my gods. He actually found the Golden Fleece, which turned Thalia Grace back into her normal self.

I get to the end of his stuff when I see something that doesn't have a tag on it. I pull it out and I get confused. It's a leather book with ripped edges. I open up the book and the first thing I see is a note fall out to the floor. I put the book down for a second while I pick up the note. It reads;

_Hey I know that you didn't put this up on The Shelf, but I had to let you know that I'm alright. I know you know who I am, but if you don't, ask Annabeth or somebody that will keep this note a secret. I prefer Chiron if anybody, but don't tell anybody about this notebook until you finish it. I've been gone for almost 2 years now and I want to tell everybody about my adventures. I know I'm being sentimental, but I know that I miss everybody, even Clarisse. I hope you aren't reading this, but if you are, hi. I've done a lot in my 2 years and I hope that everyone is doing okay. Well, this is my story and I hope you enjoy._

_-SA_

I gasp in surprise and in delight, I get to learn about Percy, but I wonder why he signed it SA. I guess I'll find out later.

I open the book up, then think against it. Nobody knows I'm up here and it's almost sunrise. I have to be back in my cabin before anyone knows I'm gone.

I go to cabin 3 and I lay down in my bed and look at the book for a long time. Well, it's only 6 a.m. in the morning so I'll read the first entry.

_Even when I was safe, I knew that I wasn't. Or at least until a monster decided they wanted lunch. When you're on the run and you don't know when they will attack, it's an experience like no other. It's not one you want to experience either, let me tell you that. You have to be a demi-god right now because you're reading this. You must be at Camp-Half Blood where you are safe from potential monster attacks, unlike me. This is my "diary" of some sorts. It's of my adventures so you know what you should and shouldn't do on a quest such as anger a god that is dangerous and dumb. **Cough**, **Cough**, Ares, **Cough**. Don't tell him though; he just doesn't want to call forth what he already knows. Anyway, let me tell you why I'm on the run and why this diary is mine._

_A couple of weeks ago I was on a quest to get a new demi-god. When you have a satyr that is too busy trying to keep track of an impulsive kid that didn't know what kind of trouble they could get into, you just have to have back-up. This is where I come in, when you need back-up I'm the first one that's on the way. I guess you could call me special in a way, but others are always on the way if I'm not back by 2 days. When I get to the house all the way in Missouri, I hear something that's odd. Whimpering and cursing. I don't knock this time like a nice person; I knock DOWN a door like some super hero rushing to save the Damsel in Distress. I don't expect to see the satyr, James Tuliahan, dead and the little girl crying on the floor. _

_ "Get away, mister, you have to go. He's coming! He's coming!" I kneel down next to the girl and I can tell that she is scared of me, for what reason I don't know. I use my standard line, "Everything will be all right." Like I say to every little boy or girl that's scared, but she shakes her head, she knows more than I do. "Obviously", as my girlfriend Annabeth Chase would say. She shakes her head again, "You can't win, just go now." _

_ She suddenly scoots back until she can't any longer with fear in her eyes. I slowly turn around to see a guy staring at me. He had black eyes, even blacker than Hades which is saying much with a glint in his eyes, but not madness like Hades, something I haven't seen before. He grins at me evilly and walks 2 steps towards me. In a flash I have Riptide in my hands and I reflexively get into my fighting stance. He does something that surprises me. He laughs, not evilly, but it's a laugh that states that he is truly tickled by what he's seeing. I look at him in confusion until he calms down._

_ "Well, if this is what I'm going up against, then this will be as easy as cake." He laughs again and I suddenly feel like a cat trapped between a wall and a dog that wants to take a bite out of it. Monsters come out of all of the rooms and I can tell I'm trapped. Well, there goes my evening plans with Annabeth, I think as I sigh while I grip my weapon tighter. "How have you been Percy?" He asks me as he circles me like I'm the prey and he's the predator. "Have you been taking strolls on the beach with that little spawn of Athena, Annabeth I think? Oh, or have you been teaching sorry little demi-gods with horrible fates sword fighting? I could say you're doing both with being the leader of the camp and all." He looks at me curiously. "I wonder why all of you say he's such a threat. He's nothing more than a small dog with a big bark. All talk and no action."_

_ Something within me snaps. I do the stupidest thing that I've ever done, I attack. I lunge forward in a strike to the chest, but the man stands there completely still. My sword passes cleanly through him while he just looks at me with humor glinting in his eyes. "Well, if you can't even control your own anger than this will be even easier than before." By now I'm more confused than ever. I never fought someone who could keep such a level head, even I can't do that and I've had more experience fighting the monsters style than they have fighting mine. What confused me even more is that the man is a hallucination when he looks solid. The mist. It suddenly dawns on me as I take a step toward the little girl on the ground shivering in fright._

_ I don't say anything, but he knows that I won't go down without fighting to save the little girl. I can see him get more impatient as minutes go by. He sighs in defeat and turns to the monster on his right. "Now." Before I can think to react the little girl screams in pain. I finally get what that glint in his eyes are, murder. "Let that be a warning to all of the gods and demi-gods. I will not be so nice next time we meet. See you on the battle field, Perseus Jackson." He vanishes and so do the monsters. I don't have time to think about what he says because I'm trying to help the girl in front of me._

_ She was shot in the leg, nothing too serious, but I'm suddenly second guessing myself when I see black around where the arrow had entered her leg. Poison is the only thing that I could think of. I need someone with experience on poison. The only two people that I can think would have good poison treatment would be Apollo and Hestia. They both have great healing powers. I panic trying to find something to help her when I realize this would be a good time to Iris message Annabeth. I get the Iris message going when I see her dripping in sweat with 2 knives in her hands, Wise and Wiser, she likes to call them because one can give her strength, Wise, and the other one can turn invisible like her hat. Her mother gave them to her on her 18th birthday. "Annabeth, we have a problem."_

**o.O.o**

_ Having to run with a little girl on your back is really hard. Having to run with a little girl on your back and the fact that she's injured so you try to be as still as possible is even harder. Annabeth told me that Thalia said that they were going to Illinois to hunt a monster. I was in St. Louis which is right next to Illinois so I don't have to run far. I got on the train to Illinois and I'm running now. I stop for a second because I know that I'm completely lost. I iris message Thalia and I see her with her bow and arrow pulled taunt ready to be released. I wait for her to finish, but I can't wait anymore. "Thalia!" I yell and she snaps her head around to look at me. "Percy?" she says as she tries to get a better look at me. "Ya, it's me. I need your help."_

**o.O.o**

_ Artemis comes 5 minutes later with a look of annoyance on her face. When she sees the little girl in my arms her face fills with concern. "Come with me. Hold on to my arm and make sure you don't let go until I say, which won't be long so don't get comfortable." I simply shake my head yes and I grab ahold of her arm. I close my eyes and after about 10 seconds I can hear her say, "Get your hand off of me now." I let go and for safe measure I take 2 steps back. You never know what she'll do to you. I resettle the little girl in my arms so that I'm carrying her better and then I follow Artemis to a tent._

_ I settle her down on a bed and Artemis goes to work. She examines the wound and the surrounding area before she gasps. I ask her what she found, but she doesn't answer me and she goes back to her work. She says for me to leave while she takes the arrow out and she works on the girl. I step out and after a couple of minutes I hear a scream and then nothing. I burst into the tent and I see the arrow out and in Artemis's hand and the little girl in new clothes and gauze around her wound. "What was that for?" I ask as I try to understand who screamed and why Artemis looks like she saw a ghost. "We have to talk about something, Perseus. Come with me." She takes me with her to her tent and as soon as she closes the tent up she starts talking._

_ "You need to tell me everything. From the beginning of your journey to when I came to pick you up. Now." I told her everything and as soon as I was done, I asked her why it was important. "I have come to believe that someone has resurfaced from long ago. The first hint of him coming back is the poison that was on the arrow. I haven't seen this poison for several thousand years. It only comes from the deepest pits from hell. I really don't want to say the word, but you should know by now. If this person is who I think it is, then we are doomed. We're going into another war and we can't do anything but watch him destroy us."_

**Thanks for reading the first chapter of my story! I hoped you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon, but with Christmas Break coming to an end it will be hard. Tell me what you think because it's my first story. Bye and see ya later!**

**-AlexaDreamer1212**


End file.
